


like we used to

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, No Mercy, much more crack fic than intended, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: When Minhyuk finally gets to be alone with his ex boyfriend, he decides to give fate a push in the right direction.





	like we used to

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first work for the hyunghyuk bingo, and i'm mortified at this point. i hope this isn't too bad,,, the prompt was "no mercy", and so i decided to base myself on the fact that hyunghyuk had been roommates before joining starship. hope you enjoy!

Sneezing here, sneezing there. Sometimes, Minhyuk regretted staying in the same room as Hyungwon. Other times, he was thankful for it, because it was an excuse to be near him. Other than the fact that they were participating in the same survival show of course. That show was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it would help Minhyuk make his dream come true: becoming an idol who can make thousands of fans happy with one song. A curse because it had led him to break up with his very much beloved boyfriend, the one and only, Chae Hyungwon - who also happened to participate in that same stupid show. It was like in the movies, choosing between your dream career or your love of three years. Except in most movies, the protagonist would end up with both of them, lucky son of a bitch he was. Minhyuk risked ending up with none, nothing, nada.

Achoo, once again. Hyungwon was usually the brightest sky in the star, the supermodel with legs as long as the Eiffel Tower. Except today, he was sporting a bad cold he had caught when practicing outside. Minhyuk had tried to tell him he shouldn’t be out so late, but ever since they had broken up, the taller male ignored everything he had to say as if his ears filtered his voice. The blond one hoped it was because it was too painful listening to the love of your life when you can’t even touch them. But there was that tiny, minuscule, ridiculously insignificant part of him who whispered, “Maybe he doesn’t like you anymore. Maybe he wanted to break up with you way earlier than the survival show.”. Whatever the reason, Hyungwon didn’t listen, and ended up stuck in bed for the day, in the care of Yoo Kihyun, another trainee.

Kihyun wasn’t Minhyuk’s favorite. Far from that, actually. He seemed to get along too well with his ex boyfriend. He was just too good at that whole idol thing. Minhyuk was jealous, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. Well, except in front of Hyungwon. Anywhere but in front of Hyungwon. That bastard would tease him for days just to see his blushing cheeks. At least, he would have, before parting ways. If only they had parted ways radically. Moved countries, built a brand new family and never spoken to each other again. Instead, they were stuck in the same damn room, and their beds were right next to each other. Talk about luck.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to train with us today,” Kihyun whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible so it wouldn’t trigger Hyungwon’s infamous migraine. “The staff says you can stay here today, but you’re too sick to stay alone. You passed out twice this morning.”

Blah blah. He had a cold, not the freaking Black Plague. Hyungwon passed out mostly because of his poor eating habits, but Minhyuk was the only one to know. After all, there were many more secrets they shared. And not only theirs, to be honest. Neither of them was very good at keeping quiet about interesting rumors and confessions. Gossips kings, if you will.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Kihyun kneeled on the floor, a soft, stupid smile on his face. Oh no, he definitely wasn’t Minhyuk’s favorite.

Hyungwon shook his head in slow motion as if he was on his death bed. So dramatic. “You don’t need to, I’ll be fine.”

Kihyun’s scoff was almost inaudible, but Minhyuk was too invested in their conversation to miss it. “You big idiot, look at you.” Affectionate pet names, now? The audacity. “You look like you’re about to die. I’m not saying you’re ugly, you know you aren’t, but you look like a zombie.”

Minhyuk felt the urge to slap the back of his head for blatantly flirting with his boyfriend, but here’s the catch: Hyungwon wasn’t his boyfriend. At least not anymore. Which was a pity, really. They were such a pretty couple. Two cute boys with angel-like faces and devil-like personalities. A match made in heaven. It had been so natural for them. Not even one month after they had met, they were already in each other’s arms, head over heels and ready for the big, meaningful relationship. You know, that one that may not last forever, but that changes your life like nothing else would. A complete rebirth, a new view on the world. It was supposed to be that relationship. They had even moved in together after three months, and as much as Minhyuk hated how disorganized his mess of a boyfriend was, it was perfect. Once again, like in the movies. Cue the love song and the edited footage of them looking into each other’s eyes as if there was something to read in there. Their life together was a goddamn drama. And like every goddamn drama, there were many problems on their way. At least dramas have happy endings.

“Then, I guess you can stay,” Hyungwon mumbled as he threw a tissue in the direction of the trashcan, failing miserably.

Boom. Light bulb over the head. Minhyuk was a genius, and he would get his happy ending. “I could stay with him?” he offered, sitting up on his bunk bed, careful not to hit his head.

Hyungwon turned around in half a second and shot a disapproving glare right in Minhyuk’s face. Useless attempt to dissuade him. Nothing could stop Minhyuk, not even a bullet. Okay, maybe a bullet, but only in the head. Ain’t nobody care about a damn bullet in the leg, right? He was getting his quality time with his (ex) boyfriend, whether he wanted it or not. What else could he do? Let Kihyun stay with him and baby him as if he was his lover? Over his dead body! No way in hell he could let that happen. Maybe pestering Hyungwon about getting back together wouldn’t help much in actually bringing the iconic couple back, but at least that Kihyun wouldn’t be around, and that’s a relief.

“I guess you can. Hyungwon, what do you think about it?” Thankfully he didn’t know about their past relationship, or else he would have freaked out and called the police before a kiss could even happen. Kihyun could do that, seriously.

“No,” he quickly replied, “I can stay alone. Minhyuk…” His name lingered in the air for a few seconds. The blond one stopped a shiver from running down his spine. It had been so long since he had last heard him say his name, and God only knows how much he longed for it. “He doesn’t have to stay.”

Talk directly to me moron, was the first thing Minhyuk wanted to yell in his face, but that wouldn’t make a good impression on Kihyun, would it? He went for the wiser option. “Come on, don’t be stubborn. You need someone to take care of you, and I’m right here.”

No chance to fight, Kihyun seemed charmed by the idea, already putting his jacket on. Hyungwon dropped the to-be-scary look and opted for a begging pout, and as much as Minhyuk would give up everything he has for those plump lips, now was not the time to give up. He had a relationship to stitch back together, and not with the best material. You could compare his big mouth and stingy honesty to a pencil trying to act as a needle. Really not delicate. It’s hit or miss, it always was.

Kihyun barely wasted time bidding farewells and slammed the door shut on his way out, leaving the two ex lovers in what felt like the heaviest silence they had ever experienced. Minhyuk could feel the weight of the tension on his shoulders, as if his feet were stuck to the floor, trapped in a tornado of roots. Hyungwon’s face, which was looking a bit paler than usual, stayed straight as if expressing the slightest emotion would get him punished. It wouldn’t, of course. Minhyuk would pay some big money just to see the smile he had loved so much. Now, Hyungwon wasn’t that much of a smiley ball of joy. Resting bitch face and model-like features, “cute” wasn’t the look he went for. As much as his blond boyfriend had tried the whole “smoking hot” thing, he stayed a glowing ray of sunshine, to quote Hyungwon.

“What are you gonna do, stand there for two hours?” Hyungwon’s voice was raspy, coming from the back of his throat as if he had struggled to get the words out. Tossing in his bed, he was trying his best not to meet Minhyuk’s eyes. He was doing a wonderful job.

Too occupied to respond, Minhyuk instead walked to the windows and closed the blinds, only letting a thin ray of sunlight cast on the wooden floor. Hyungwon loved dark places when he was sick. It was much cooler, and allowed his head to empty itself, far from the attacks of bright neon lights. Next trick in store was the damp towel on the forehead. First, because it would calm his bad case of fever; and second, because it would call for some “incidental” proximity. Perfect for a heart-to-heart conversation. Walking to the bathroom, Minhyuk rehearsed what he was going to say. Not too blunt, but not too subtle. A “I still love you” would scare the guy away, and a “It’s cool that we’re there together” wouldn’t do the trick. He had to be smart about it, which wasn’t his forte. Dumb people exist, and Minhyuk is one of them. Good thing Hyungwon wasn’t the brightest either. Oh, he had the wit, the sassy comebacks that make you want to crawl into a ball and bawl your eyes out, but not the math-smart kind. Yes, Minhyuk always pictured smart people as good at maths. A bit of a stretch, really.

“Here, I wet a towel for you.” Old Hyungwon would’ve replied this wasn’t the only thing he would wet and old Minhyuk would’ve laughed hysterically in response, but they were the new ones now. The pale counterfeits. “Tell me if it’s cold enough.”

Kneeling down besides his bed, Minhyuk brushed a few strands out of Hyungwon’s forehead and place the towel there, making sure not to wet his hairline. His fingers stroke against his skin for a second, his burning hot skin. He could fry some eggs on that. Not the first thing to think of when your ex boyfriend is sick, but that’s an option.

Minhyuk wasn’t a pro with sick people. Sure, he had taken care of an ill Hyungwon many times in three years, and maybe once or twice looked after kids during babysitting, but he wasn’t so good at the “caring” thing. He was usually the babied one. Man, if only Kihyun had stayed here. He would’ve worked his magic and healed Hyungwon like Jesus in the biblical times. But there was one thing Kihyun couldn’t do - hold onto your chair, you’re going to be shocked - providing romantic love to the long-legged dancer. Theoretically wise, he could. But that’d be after slaying Minhyuk with some kind of antique sword, and boom, a bullet to the head. Damn, what was his thing with bullets in the head? That was a recurring topic. Definitely not a kink. Who would be twisted enough? Not to be a kinkshamer, of course. To each their own. But just, no bullets, please.

“I’m thirsty.” Once again, Minhyuk could think of a nasty alternative. Not needed right now. “Can you make me some tea?”

“Really, tea?” Minhyuk stood, a teasing grin on his face. “What are you, a grandma? Hey, granny, I’m gonna make you that tea real quick.”

Hyungwon didn’t seem fazed. “Get that ass moving instead of talking, chatterbox.”

A nickname (sort of), right there, in his ears. Perfect motivation to make that tea. He hadn’t had a face-to-face conversation with Hyungwon in so long, and while he was a little grumpy, he seemed pretty open to it. Would Hyunghyuk finally come back and save lives? Don’t ask about the combination of their names. It was all Minhyuk’s doing, Hyungwon would deny having any say in this. It was, indeed, cringy, but what’s a couple without a little cringy side?

“It’s hot, don’t burn your lips.” Your pretty lips, he wanted to add.

Hyungwon dove right in, downing the tea like a shot of vodka. Would screaming “chug” be inappropriate? Yeah, probably. Minhyuk didn’t feel like getting hit just yet. Not that he wouldn’t like it later, if you know what I mean. Oh, you definitely know what I mean.

Minhyuk plopped down on the floors, looking up at Hyungwon like a puppy in need of petting would look at his master. Of course, daddy-long-legged right there was barely taking notice of it, focused on his herbal tea. Not a spectacular one at that, but making tea wasn’t a requirement for the idol life, was it? It’s not like he would end up as a barista three years later. Hopefully this survival show would work out in a nice way (read: Minhyuk and Hyungwon would both be in the final group). His lips locking around the porcelain, Hyungwon sipped the last few drops of the beverage, its warmth bringing color to his cheeks. He looked serene and calm, and there was nothing Minhyuk wanted more than jumping in his arms and hold him so tight he would suffocate.

“Thanks, it wasn’t that bad,” he muttered, their fingers brushing together when he handed him the cup. Boom, instant brain reaction. Butterflies flew around in Minhyuk’s stomach, and he couldn’t digest them. “You used to…” Hyungwon paused, a look of guilt on his face. Nibbling on his lip, he quickly waved the thoughts away with his hand. “Forget about it.”

“No!” It was almost a cry for help, as his hands instinctively reached for Hyungwon’s. The taller one barely had the time to process what was going on that Minhyuk was starting his planned monologue. Though he wouldn’t really follow the plan, they’re for losers. “Don’t stop talking about the past. It’s so important.”

Hyungwon sat up immediately, snatching his hands away from Minhyuk’s grip. Shifting glances around the room, he let out a first sigh, a second, then a third, a much longer and tired one. His cheeks weren’t lying, they were wearing a strawberry color that Minhyuk had seen too many times. Hyungwon was embarrassed. Who wouldn’t be, you may ask. Well, Hyungwon just wasn’t the type to be embarrassed. Failing something in public? Whatever, he’s still better looking than everyone. Saying something stupid? No one was brave enough to point it out, anyway. But when it came to Minhyuk, his unbreakable bad bitch facade could only crack.

“I can’t,” his voice cracked, “it hurts.”

“What hurts?”

He rolled his eyes, then tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Talking about the past. I don’t even want to think about it. Do you even know how it feels to live with the person you love without being able to get close to them?”

Bingo. Hyungwon was still in love with him. Greatest new of the year. “Of course I do, dumbass. You can’t imagine how many times I want to kiss you, but I can’t, because we’re in front of the cameras. Worst thing is that even without cameras, I still can’t kiss you.”

They had this discussion before. About how their dreams were more important than a relationship, and how they would get over it. But Minhyuk didn’t believe in those lies anymore. It would be insupportable to stay so close to Hyungwon without being able to hold him, kiss him, caress him and make him his. This situation had to change. And if it meant going behind the CEO’s back and get back together in secret, he would do it. An idol group wasn’t worth Hyungwon.

“You’re really irritating.” Hyungwon gritted his teeth, finally daring to look up at his ex boyfriend. “I was doing fine before today.”

“Liar. You missed me.” Minhyuk left the floor to sit on Hyungwon’s bed. “And I missed you too, so fucking much. Please, we can’t stay this way. Of course I want to debut, but I also want to be with you. I don’t wanna choose. I want both.”

Even in the dark, Minhyuk could make out the corners of Hyungwon’s lips pulling up, his eyes narrowed slightly. They were a bit red and swollen, but their chocolate color still had the habit of glowing even without sunlight. He slid closer to him, thighs rubbing against each other. He couldn’t keep it in. His brain yelled for him to run away, but his heart begged him to close the distance. “Always listen to your heart”, his mom would say. Today was the day he would use this advice. Hands reaching for Hyungwon’s face, he slid his tongue on his lower lip, closing his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m about to kiss you.”

“I’m sick. You’re gonna catch it too.” Hyungwon tried to push his hands away, but they were glued to his face.

“You think I care. I haven’t kissed you in months, I can’t stand it. Momma ain’t raised no bitch!”

“Use proper gram-”

Minhyuk shut him up by pressing his lips on his, hands sliding directly to his nape. No time for light pecks, he was going directly to the good stuff. Hyungwon would probably have to take a break every five seconds since he couldn’t breath through his nostrils. So romantic. Even in the sickness-filled room, Hyungwon’s rose perfume still was the dominant scent. It had always been his perfume, ever since they had met. Honestly, it suit him perfectly. Elegant, loved by the others; yet cautious, never ready to open up. Like a blooming, fragile rose. Even with his eyes closed, he could imagine Hyungwon’s long eyelashes grazing over his cheekbones, and his lips etching into a soft, almost invisible smile.

The pause came later than expected. Hyungwon took a deep breath, the tips of his ears crimson.  
“Fuck you, Minhyuk. You’re really a demon, you know that?”

As much as he wanted to act offended, he couldn’t help but smirk at his boyfriend’s adorable state. It was a rare sight, but it was worth millions. “I'm your demon. And no matter how many times you push me away, I’ll come back even more motivated. ‘Cause I love you. Don’t you love me too?”

Hyungwon dug his teeth into his lip, almost biting it to blood. Was it really a wise option? Definitely not. But was he known to be wise? Definitely not. “Of course I love you, you know that already. What if we get caught though?”

Getting caught wasn’t Minhyuk’s type. With his angelic face, he could lie about absolutely anything without ever being further questioned. Hyungwon would’ve known that, but the worry had probably taken over. And as a boyfriend, Minhyuk had to reassure him and make sure everything would be fine. Or some shit like that.

“Whatever. We can’t keep this a secret forever, anyway.” He raised his hand in the air, pointing to his fingers. “What if you want to put a ring on it someday?”

“Right, right. As if I would marry the most annoying man in the world.” Minhyuk’s dirty look made him break down into a smile. “Yeah, okay, I would. But you have to promise me you’ll be super careful, okay? We can’t risk ending up jobless. I won’t give you money,” he chuckled, giving his hand a tight squeeze, as if he never wanted to let go again. “Again, I’m lying. I’d give you everything. So, it’s a promise?”

Minhyuk linked their pinkies, a wave of satisfaction warming his body inside and out. “It’s a promise.”

Not even three seconds later, the door flung open, and Kihyun entered the room with slow steps, questioning them with his look. It seemed he had heard more than they would’ve wanted.

“Uh, Hoseok forgot his bag, so I’m getting it for him.” He grabbed the sports bag, shifting glances all around the room, as if one look at them would turn him to stone. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but did I hear right? You guys are together?” They both nodded nonchalantly, hoping for him to leave the room as fast as possible so they could continue what they were doing. “Wow, okay, well, I’ll keep my mouth shut. Good luck?”

Without adding another word, he ran out in shame, slamming the door behind him. What did we say, getting caught wasn’t Minhyuk’s type? It was a mistake. Luck wasn’t on his side, had never been and never will be. At least he had a cute boyfriend, whom he wanted to kiss as soon as possible. He leaned in, ready to pick up where he left off. Hyungwon pushed him away gently, his finger on Minhyuk’s lips.  
“No no, not now. We’ve gotten back together two minutes ago, and we’ve already been caught once. I’m not kissing you until we’re alone for sure.”

Thank Gods, locks exist.


End file.
